


I'm Sorry

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Blood Moon [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler does something to make Jeremy angry and gets him a puppy to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Tyler Lockwood was an asshole.  He really shouldn’t have been that surprised about it though.  After all; Tyler and Jeremy had started off as enemies.  They had fought one another for the love of a girl in the beginning and it seemed that even now when they were a couple…mates even…that Tyler could still be a self-centered asshole!

Jeremy gave a very wolf-like growl at Tyler; causing the werewolf’s eyes to grow wide in a bit of shock.

“How the hell could you forget!?”  
  


Tyler took a few steps backwards.  He may have been a big strong alpha wolf type; but he always cowered before his mate’s fury. 

“I…I’m sorry!  Klaus…”

“Stop right there!  I’m your mate Tyler.  Not Klaus.  Klaus isn’t the one spreading his legs for you!  Klaus isn’t the one putting up with all your shit!  I am!  It was one freaking date Tyler!  One date!  Hell, it was our anniversary!  You didn’t even have the decency to call me up and tell me.  You just left me sitting there for two hours before I figured that you weren’t coming.  Do you know how embarrassing that is!?  And it isn’t even like we’re just boyfriends!  We’re mates Tyler.  We’re supernaturally stuck to one another for the rest of our lives.”

It wasn’t the words that really hurt Tyler…it was the tears and the pain shining in his mate’s eyes.

“So just…get the hell out of my room!  You stupid werepire!”

Tyler’s eyes grew wide and he nodded before running from Jeremy’s room, and from his house.

He was in the dog house…and he had a feeling that if he kept this up; that Jeremy would literally force him to sleep in a dog house.

***  
  
“Why are you moping about?”

Tyler was sulking on the couch in the sitting room at Klaus’ manor.  Tyler looked at him and growled.

“It’s your fault you know.”

Klaus’ eyes grew wide.

“Pardon?  What is my fault exactly?”

“You and your stupid sire bond.  You made me come with you last night even though you knew it was my anniversary with Jeremy.”

Klaus blinked a few times.  “It was your anniversary with the Gilbert boy?”

Tyler looked up at him with an annoyed look.  “Yes!  I had been telling you about our plans for a week!”

“Well excuse me for not paying attention.  I was trying to thwart the Salvatore brothers plans for killing me; yet again!  So do pardon me if I wasn’t listening to the incessant rambling of a child.”

Tyler growled again and looked away.

“But right now you can’t blame me for him being angry with you.  In my day; if a lover was mad at you; you would do some gesture to regain their favor.  Why don’t you…I don’t know…go buy him a puppy or something.”

***  
  
Jeremy’s left eye twitched as he saw his mate standing on his front porch with something wiggling as he held it out to him.

“What…what the hell is that!”

Jeremy honestly couldn’t tell what Tyler was holding.  It really looked more like a giant ball of…well…fluff.

“Did you give birth without telling me?”

Tyler blushed and shook his head before pushing the thing into Jeremy’s arms.

“It’s a husky puppy.  I…I wanted to apologize and I remembered that puppy you had when we were little kids and how your aunt wouldn’t let you get one because she was allergic.”

Tyler kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe while Jeremy looked at the thing in his arms.  Suddenly; a pink tongue came out and licked at Jeremy’s face.

“I…I forgive you…now get your ass inside and help me puppy proof the house.  And just so you now…you’re buying me the doggy accessories.”

Tyler’s face broke out into a big smile as he followed his mate inside.

Now it seemed the only one who would be sleeping in the dog house would be the dog.


End file.
